An arrival plan gone wrong
by TeamHarryPotter
Summary: Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been in Howgwarts for a year now, what about the new students already advanced to their level? Read the story, I hope you ENJOY!


**Chapter 1: Arrival Plan Gone Wrong**

As Harry got into his seat at the table with his team, Gryffindor, he began to wonder what the new school year would hold. He smiled when he saw Hermione and Ron sit beside him. When everyone was settled down, the headmaster began to speak.

Dumbledore: Everyone! It is the beginning of a new school year!

Everyone cheered in excitement.

Dumbledore: Silence! Now that we have everyone in their houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, we shall begin the new year with a speech from the teachers.

As the 1st teacher went up to the stand to speak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began a conversation.

Harry: I hope nothing goes wrong this year.

Ron: Don't worry Harry, I'm sure everything will be fine.

Hermione: That's what you always say, don't jinx us again Ron.

Ron: I've never said that, have I?

Harry: It doesn't matter Ron, everything should be fine.

As Harry finished his words, there was a sudden noise. An engine noise.

Hermione: Do you hear that?

Ron: Oh no!

And then the engine noise grew louder, louder, and LOUDER. When there were screams outside the window, the students began to run and scream as Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together in the center of the room. All the teachers huddled together with their wands and stood by the window to see what the noise was coming from, when, a car crashed through the window.

Harry: A car?

Ron: Oh thank god!

Ron then ran over to the car, and out came two girls, Najma, and Laura.

McGonagall: Students! How dare students crash in on this event!

Laura: We are terribly sorry ma'am, Najma lost control of the car and…

Snape: There is no excuse for this, this, OUTRAGE!

Dumbledore: Now Snape calm down. They did it by accident, the window can be prepared.

Najma: Oh my god.

Najma sighed in relief she had survived anything.

Laura: Shut up Najma.

Laura whispered.

Dumbledore: You two, you shall take punishment in this.

Najma: Are we going to get expelled?

Laura: Shh! Don't give him ideas!

Dumbledore: No, you two are to take two weeks detention with Professor Snape.

Everyone remained silent. Najma grew embarrassed and crossed her arms. She gave Laura a nasty look.

Dumbledore: Everyone! Report to your dormitories at once, that includes the two of you.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other. Najma and Laura were new to Hogwarts, but, were at an advance level from being home-schooled.

Harry: Have you ever seen them before?

Hermione: No, but, watch, I'm going to get a room with them.

Ron: Well then, talk to them if you do.

Hermione: Now why would I want to do that?

Hermione's cloak then slightly opened, showing, that over summer, she had begun "developing". Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron looked back to Hermione, who he personally had the hots for, and turned around to the feeling of a "stiff" one. Harry grew disgusted but found it funny, so he finished Ron's words.

Harry: What Ron and I want to know, is, why they haven't been here before, but are already at our level so quickly.

Hermione: Fine.

As the three walked away, Najma and Laura walked past them. Laura, being as humorist as she was noticed Ron's red face grow redder with every step. She looked down to see him covering his "men" parts with his cloak and she poked at Najma. Najma looked down, and sighed.

Najma: Only you Laura, only you.

Laura: But its so obvious.

Harry: What's so obvious?

Laura and Najma looked up to see the boy with the round glasses. They didn't know who they were talking to, but, either way, it didn't stop Laura from saying what she had said.

Laura: The ginger kid's stiff one.

Ron grew hot red as he looked to Hermione.

Najma. Oh my god.

Hermione: A "stiff" one? What's got you turned on.

Harry: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Ron: Harry, can we go now?

Harry looked over to Hermione who looked shocked. He looked at Najma and Laura who were walking away to their rooms.

Harry: Yes, come on Ron, bye Hermione.

Hermione: Bye.

Hermione made her way to her room, to see Najma and Laura decorating their portions.

Hermione: So, where are you guys from?

Laura: No where, really.

Najma: Just a place we called home.

Hermione: Oh, well, I'm Hermione.

Laura: I'm Laura, and this is Najma.

They all stood in their rooms in an awkward silence when Hermione broke it.

Hermione: Well then, it's getting late, its best we go to bed, we have potions tomorrow.

Laura: Awe, yes, with the wicked Professor Snape.

Hermione: How did you know that he's wicked?

Laura: He's got mysterious evil guy written all over him.

Najma: Personally, he had child molester written all over him.

Laura looked over to Najma and raised her eye brow. Najma looked away and got under her covers.

Hermione: So, how long have you been studying magic?

Laura: Far too long, we finally made it here though.

Najma: Finally!

Laura looked over to Najma, and looked back to Hermione.

Laura: Well, we're going to go to bed now, see you in the morning.

And with that, the girls went to bed.

The next day, everyone went to their classes. Laura, Najma, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went to Potions class. Najma and Laura sat next to each other and Laura watched Professor Snape walk in. She smiled like an idiot as he began to close the shutters. Najma smacked Laura's arm in annoyance from her smile. Hermione was sitting behind the two with a girl named Jazmine. She noticed Laura's attempt to annoy Snape, and threw a ball of paper to Ron and Harry. They both looked over and noticed it too.

Ron: (_Ron to Harry)_ Better her then us.

Harry: True. Lets see how long this will last.

Snape: (_To class_) Everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page Seven hundred and two.

Snape turned around to the closet desk by him, and saw Laura smiling at him ridiculously. He found it annoying and went on to teach his lesson.

Najma: Don't push it over the edge Laura.

Laura: You say that like I care.

Snape: Any questions?

Laura then raised her hand, and Snape looked around, and sighed still staring at her. She waved her hand back and forth from side to side and in circles when Snape finally gave in.

Snape: Yes Laura.

Laura: How long have you been Goth, sir?

Snape: Excuse me?!

Laura: Sorry, my mistake, Emo.

Everyone began to giggle and Laura smiled like an idiot again. Snape glared at the class and turned around, and began to speak.

Snape: Miss. Kugelman, that question is not appropriate for this class, this time, and flat out never.

Laura: Oh? And what's so sticking about it?

Snape: Miss Kugelman, if you don't stop, I will be sending you down to the Headmaster's office.

Laura: Oh, I'm so scared.

Snape got down to Laura's eye level and tried to stare her down, but her immaturity was much to powerful for his power.

Snape: To the headmaster's office.

Laura: Okay Seviekiens.

Laura then got up with her books and walked outside the door with three other kids being sent by other teachers.

Laura: _We're off to see the wizard!_

Unknown Kid 1: Why would you sing that?

Laura: 'Cause I can.

Unknown Kid 1: Ok.

Once the kids got there, there was one kid coming down crying. Out of no where, it was Laura's turn. She walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office. When she walked in, she noticed his clutter.

Laura: Someone doesn't know the definition of spring cleaning.

She whispered to herself, when the headmaster appeared.

Dumbledore: Can I help you?

Laura: Uh, Professor Snape sent me.

Dumbledore: For what?

Laura: I was, in his words, acting inappropriately.

Dumbledore: Hmm, I see, well, everything to him is inappropriate, so I will let this one slide, you may go back to class.

Laura felt a sense of relief when he didn't ask for what she had done. She walked down the stairs smiling and went back to potions class. Everyone tried not to laugh when she entered the room. Snape turned around and glared. Laura winked and sat at her seat.

Snape: So, tomorrow, class, you will be making a potion for charms.

Laura then raised her hand. Snape glared at her, but she smiled idiotically at him until he pointed at her.

Snape: What do you want now?

Laura: Is there such thing as an invisibility thong?

Everyone giggled, and Snape turned around and came back. He placed a paper on Laura's desk.

Laura: What's this?

Snape: Detention with me.

Laura: Why would I want this?

Snape: For you inappropriate questions.

Laura: Seviekiens, it's only gonna get worse, and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna spend an afternoon with me.

Snape's eyebrows heaviness lightened and Laura winked. He then grabbed the slip and ripped it up. She smiled and he walked away when the class was dismissed.

_If you find this funny…Read my next story next week! Chapter two Herbology stupidity._


End file.
